


dramatics

by Ro29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, neck kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “You,” Obi-Wan laments from where he sits on Quinlan’s lap, “are ridiculous.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> this little thing was based off of [this](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com/post/640125008267608064/dramatics-a-double-drabble-and-change) little diddy I posted on tumblr. I had a lot of fun with it!!

“You,” Obi-Wan laments from where he sits on Quinlan’s lap, “are ridiculous.”

"I'm _just_ saying," Quinlan huffs, head resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder, arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist, focused on the report in his hands, "that if they wanted me to keep Aayla from causing trouble, they should know it's an exercise in futility! It is my _duty to_ let them know!"

Obi-Wan sighs, looks up from the ‘pad he’s trying to read and gives the report a quick once over.

He snorts, "Yes, well controlling your padawan may be an exercise in futility but refraining from telling the Council that your padawan is, and I quote, 'As wild and untamable as the Force and twice as maddingly brilliant, unable to be bound by your mere mortal whims,' is most assuredly _not._ "

Quinlan huffs, mutters under his breath and strikes the sentence from the report, " _Whatever_."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, lip twitching up despite himself, "One might accuse you of dramatics."

Quinlan laughs, "Me? Dramatic? Obi _darling_ , how _could you_? The accusations leave me trembling, astonished, ashamed!"

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes as Quinlan continues on, report forgotten, "Oh for—" he covers Quinlan's mouth with his hand, bites back a smile.

"And you _wonder_ where she got it from," he teases, head turned to face Quin with an eyebrow raised and as stern a look as he can summon.

Quin rolls his eyes and Obi-Wan winces, pulls his hand back, wet from where Quin licked it.

"You are a _terror,_ " Obi-Wan laments, "and this is the reason Jocasta likes me best."

Quin grins, eyes bright, and presses a kiss to his neck. "I'm a _treasure_."

He rolls his eyes, rests a hand gentle on Quin’s arm and squeezes.

Quin hums, brushes soft against Obi-Wan’s shields and presses another kiss to his neck, tangles them together gently in the Force and Obi-Wan huffs a laugh. Welcomes Quin’s presence with a gentle brush and the feeling of ringing laughter.

He tries to stay serious and fails, can’t help it with the warmth that burns in his chest and the tickling across his skin from the buzzing hum of contentedness.

He sets his ‘pad down in his lap, makes only a token protest when Quin places both his and Obi-Wan’s on the table away from them and tangles their fingers together slowly.

He doesn’t do anything else, waits for Obi-Wan to huff in annoyance and squeeze his fingers in reassurance before chuckling and tightening his grip.

Obi-Wan is not always up for contact, isn’t anywhere near as tactile as Quin can be, and Quin knows it. Waiting for confirmation is a halfway place they both reach towards, but one would _think_ sitting in his lap would make it clear.

It’s unbearably sweet, for all that Quin himself is a right bastard.

“You really should finish that report,” he mutters, leaning back against Quin’s chest, “wouldn’t want to give poor Mace another headache.”

Quin snorts, “It’ll be good for him, keep him on his toes.”

Obi-Wan nudges him slightly with his elbow, completely accidental of course, and sighs, “And you _wonder_ why he gets so annoyed whenever he sees you.”

Quin preens, bleeding satisfaction into the air, “It’s a talent, I’m trying to see how many veins I can make appear at once.”

Obi-Wan bites his lip, swallows his laughter and turns a stern glare on him instead, “It wouldn’t _kill_ you to be professional every once in a while Quinlan.”

Quin hums and Obi-Wan can feel it rattle, adding to the lazy, warm feeling twisting through the air and twining gentle around them.

“I don’t know Obi,” Quin teases, voice all faux musing and mocking, “I might. I could go through withdrawals if I don’t get my proper bothering Mace time in.”

“You,” Obi-Wan responds, voice dry and not missing a beat, “are a menace to society.”

“I,” Quin says, arms going tight around Obi-Wan’s waist head resting on his shoulder, “am a _blessing_.”

Obi-Wan huffs, “You most certainly are _not_ , you take that lie back this instant.”

Quin cackles, warm breath hitting Obi-Wan’s neck and it takes Obi-Wan effort not to shiver at the sensation. He wrinkles his nose, wriggles a hand out of Quin’s grip and reaches back to slap at the side of his head, “Stop that.”

Quin hums, presses another kiss to his neck, and Obi-Wan can feel the grin pressed there as he speaks, lips still pressed against Obi-Wan’s skin, “Hm, but it’s so much _fun_ Obes, and after all of that _slander_ I think I deserve some payback.”

“ _Quinlan_ ,” he hisses, and Quin laughs.

“Awww,” Quin teases mockingly, arms wrapped around and keeping Obi-Wan from getting up, “Obes are you embarrassed? You shouldn’t be, I know if I was you I’d be in awe of me too.”

“I’m going to set every one of your chrono’s to Outer Rim times,” Obi-Wan says, pleasant and smiling.

Quin pauses, thinks it over and must come to the conclusion he doesn’t want to find out what it is Obi-Wan is _actually_ planning to do.

A pity, he’s sure that Master Yoda would appreciate the taste tester for his soup.

Quin grumbles, buries his head into the junction of Obi-Wan’s neck and sulks, “You’re no fun Obes.”

He smiles, pats mock consolingly at Quin’s arm, “How awful for poor little you,” he says, dry, “truly you suffer. Now finish your report.”

Quin huffs and hums and makes a show of thinking it over and Obi-Wan rolls his eyes as his grin grows, knocks elbows into ribs and feet against legs.

Quin presses a final kiss against his neck and sighs, long and loud and longsuffering, grabs for the report and mutters under his breath several choice things that make Obi-Wan bite his lip.

“Language,” he scolds and Quin scoffs.

“ _Galactic Basic_.”

“Brat,” Obi-Wan retorts, all fond.

“Menace.” Quin pokes, as he adds more details to his report that Obi-Wan already knows will make Mace twitch.

He hums, picks his ‘pad back up and finds his spot again, “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean dear, I’m the best behaved.”

Quin’s vicious scoff says exactly what he thinks of that and Obi-Wan elects to ignore him, smiles winningly and pats absentmindedly at his arm, “Come now dear, you still have 4 more to do after that one.”

Quin’s groan is _quite_ entertaining if Obi-Wan does say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
